


favourite cardigan

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dedicated tag to Katie McGrath's role in Dracula, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff With Plot (FWP), Inspired by Taylor Swift, Kara Danvers crying over chocolate pecan pie, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Smut, Minor Brainia, Romantic Fluff, Song: Lover (Taylor Swift), Song: New Year's Day (Taylor Swift), Song: cardigan (Taylor Swift), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Description: Lena Luthor. Kara Danvers. The inevitable.ORHow many Taylor Swift song references can one fanfic handle? Seriously, send help.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers, Eliza Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer
Series: SuperCorp [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 22
Kudos: 144
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	favourite cardigan

**Author's Note:**

> before we start (since i gush at the end) please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _

A hand shuffled up and under the comfortable fabric of the cardigan that Lena stole from Kara. The very same hand, squeezed a hip, gently reminding Lena that Kara was there. It was comforting, even if the weight of Kara's body pressing up against her was enough on its own.

“You’re cold.” It’s an obvious complaint, but one that’s said fondly. 

“I’m a vampire, darling. What do you expect?” Lena retorted, green eyes flickering with amusement. She’d taken to humouring Kara’s idea that Lena had been a (curly haired blonde) vampire from the olden days in a past life. It was a funny, yet ridiculous notion. Though Kara always stood firm in the concept of a blonde Lena.

“More bites on my neck.” Kara’s words were quick as her hand traveled lazily over Lena’s belly. Almost like she’d planned them, just to draw the startled laugh out of Lena that, yep, she did get.

They’d been cuddling on Kara’s living room couch for what seemed like ages. Time was meaningless when you had the woman you loved wrapped up in your arms. So long as that was where she stayed, it would be your resting place as well.

“You stole my shirt, again.” Kara seemed to have finally noticed this as she played with the threads of fabric. She didn’t seem to mind, if the glint in blue eyes were anything to go by. Her eyes were almost as bright when Lena lounged in a t-shirt that had the El Marayah symbol over it. Good thing too, thought Lena, because it was very comfortable.

Lena could understand the appeal; she always had to restrain herself whenever Kara was caught wearing something from the L-Corp fashion line. It was like Kara herself had an irresistible pull to her, but when she so openly claimed herself to be a follower of L-Corp and all that it stood for?

Whoa.

As someone who had been hidden, kept a secret for so long … Been rejected and reviled, to have fallen in love only to be pushed aside— it was a heady thing to be loved by Kara Zor-El Danvers.

She hoped to never be without it.

Lena adjusted the way she laid on the couch, pulling Kara to sit astride her at the hips. “You’re my favourite.” It’s a simple statement, one that she’s said so many times before, but each time that she does— Kara’s eyes just.. They light up. Like a kid in a candy store, given all the money she or he wants to spend.

Every time. Without fail.

“I know.” Kara’s voice is a whisper, as she leans down, pressing a kiss to Lena’s wrist. “I love you too.”

It’s a simple gesture, and surely Kara has done it before, many times. On date nights, on special events that mean long nights and sparkly dresses. But not so much when Lena’s here, laying underneath her and in her cardigan and calling Kara her favourite. Lena is immediately addicted to it, wants to have Kara press kisses everywhere on her body.

Thinking nothing of it, Lena surged forward and kissed Kara on the lips, hot and heavy and already slightly breathless for her. She sighed against the blonde superhero’s lips, trying to inch her way closer every second that passed until Kara reacted to the kiss. It took about two seconds until Kara was kissing back, sinking her hand into Lena’s black hair.

Hips pressed against one another’s, the kiss only got hotter until finally Lena pulled away, slightly smirking as she heavily panted. “I believe you were promised further bites to this finely sculpted neck of yours?” She whispered, tracing the lines of Kara’s neck with a single finger.

“Yes.” It’s muttered, stuttered, and whispered in no small amount of reverence. “I should have known you wouldn’t drop that.” Breathless giggles accompany her words. They slowly turned to a soft sound of pleasure when Lena leaned forward again just to nip at her neck, pressing kiss after kiss until there were little bites all over her skin, scattered like starry constellations in a night sky.

“Never.” A heady vow. Almost as promising as ‘forever’ or ‘always’ but they’ve said those words many times, and look where it’s gotten them. Together, stronger. Stronger together; just like Kara’s Kryptonian House of El had foretold.

Lena loved her. If there were any doubts still lingering in the back of her mind, they were gone with the rain that pitter pattered against the window as they kissed sensually. The mood was set, the setting beautiful. The cast of two all they needed. Lena could only hope that they’d never have to leave this cozy place in time.

She knew intellectually that she’d have to tear herself away. But right now, all she had to do was sink hands into blonde hair to keep the Kryptonian from squirming as Lena peppered more kisses to her neck, kissing the trail all the way up to her jaw, nipping there once more before finally returning to lips of pure velvet.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Kara’s words are sighed out, and she’s pressing up against Lena’s body before the black haired beauty can think to argue with her that it’s Lena who doesn’t deserve Kara, never has, never will.

“You loved me.” Determined to get the last words out, Lena practically choked on her own gasps as she tried to emphasize how much those words rang true… They ran deep into Lena’s history, into the very depths of her soul.

Kara loved her, to excess. To the point that she’d told her secrets that she told no one else, not even Alex. Told her these safeguards in order to prove that she’d never have another wall up from Lena. Not ever.

Kara loved her, loved to watch her squirm, an action she was only able to refrain from doing by the way the blonde had her hips trapped. Loved to watch her come undone under the burning kisses and blazing trail of touches that Kara would leave on Lena’s body.

But Kara also loved to watch her wearing old clothes, wipe off the makeup and leave her face clear for the weekends. Loved that she was trusted enough to see Lena Luthor without a mask on.

Kara had broken every bit of her heart with all the lies. It was only possible for Kara to fix it. And oh, fix it she had. She’d given Lena space, rescued her from the routine kidnappings, brought her drinks from Noonan’s. The whole package.

Every inch of skin was covered by Kara, but that was nothing new. The headiness of all this that nearly had Lena sobbing was the way Kara took her time about it. Loved her slowly, proved devotion at every turn until Lena’s every waking thought was consumed with her.

“Hey.” Tears were wiped away that Lena hadn’t even realised had fallen. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Lena reassured Kara, quickly pecking the woman’s lips. “I just really love you.” Though she had promised to be good, the words cause a crack in the stone cold CEO’s voice. “I love the way you love me.” She confessed. “Was just thinking about it.”

“Well I’m glad you finally realised it.” Kara hummed, “Though I wish you wouldn’t cry about it!” A small burst of laughter comes from above, and that’s all it took for Lena to swat at her girlfriend, eyes still shimmering with unshed tears but now it’s okay. Now Kara knows.

“I have realised something else.” Lena whispered conspiratorially, eyebrows arching up as she leaned in, begging to share the secret with Kara. Her love.

“Tell me.” Kara leaned forward, giggling at Lena’s dramatics.

“I think…” Lena waited a second, dragged it out as she traced stars over her girlfriend’s wrist. “I think you deserve a pretty bracelet to wear ‘round this wrist of yours.” She whispered.

“Lena?” They’ve talked about this, Krypton’s customs. A bracelet is given to a woman when another is proposing, and oh RAO what is Lena doing? Was she really ready for this? Kara wasn’t sure, wasn’t sure that SHE herself was ready.

“I love you,” She was firm in this. Lena knew it from the first day they’d met, in her office with farm boy Clark Kent, knew she could fall for the sunny blonde. “Stealing your clothes is a habit I love too. I want to do it the rest of my life. You want to know what else I want to do? I want to kiss you for the rest of our lives.”

“I want to press kisses all over your skin when we’re in the bedroom, or on the couch, or against the desk in my office.” She paused, just to smile at Kara’s blush. “But more than that, I wanna kiss your wrist when we’re about to go into an event for L-Corp, or when you’re accepting yet another award for all the amazing things you do, Super or not.”

“I want to press a kiss on your cheek as we leave for work everyday. I want to kiss your lips when we reunite after the day’s been rough.” Now Kara was crying, already nodding yes, but Lena was not done. Not by a long shot. She’s been preparing for this but she hadn’t planned to blurt the words out. Nevertheless, she’s a good improviser.

“I want to kiss your head when you’ve fallen asleep watching Netflix with me. I want to comfort you when we’re watching a scary movie and you’re afraid. I just… I want all the moments with you, and I’m going to spend them with you whether or not we get married but I really want to marry you. So say you will. Say you’ll marry me.” Finally, Lena deflated, finished with the onslaught of words.

“Do you have the bracelet ready, or…?” Lena laughed. Actually threw her head back, and laughed. She was giddy with relief.

“I actually do. It’s in our room. Lead lined box in my drawer.” Lena smugly responded.

“Go get it, I want to see it. I want to wear it. Forever.” Kara’s voice was all but demanding.

Laughing still, she went to retrieve the box. “You know, you still haven’t said yes.”

“Officially, no I suppose I have not.” Kara teased. “I _will_ marry you, Lena. In every lifetime, I promise.” Kara meant every word of that too. She’d seen different worlds, different versions of reality, and yet… none of them matched up to this one. None of them could even touch this. “Now give me my bracelet, gorgeous. Did you get yourself one to match?” Kara asked.

“No. Thought I’d let you pick mine out,” Lena blushed softly as she handed Kara the box where her engagement bracelet was held. She hoped it would meet expectations; though truthfully she knew that Kara had had no idea of what to expect for an engagement— whether it would be a ring or a bracelet or if she’d ever have that at all.  
“Let me see, let me see.” Kara chanted, making Lena giggle again. “Open it up then.” Lena urged her.

The metal was vibrant, twinkling and winking like liquid silver and gold under the window’s light. The colors (vibrant blues and hues of the darkest black) were wrapped together in an intricate braid, a small plaque resting in between the two strands. El Maryah was written proudly across the smooth surface in what was undeniably Lena’s elegant handwriting. “Lena….” Kara breathed out. “It’s beautiful. I love it. I love _you.”_ She paused, fiddling with it for a second before asking, “Help me put it on?”

Lena bit her lip, “Alright.” The moment of truth was here. “Before I do though, you should know, this is a solar powered bracelet.” A smug, proud look passed over her face as she set the bracelet on the blonde.

“A solar powered bracelet..?” Kara puzzledly looked up at Lena.

“It will give you an extra boost of power.” Lena blushed. “Like the sun does, but also… I really wanted to give this to you with _this_ because YOU are my superpower. I’m not a superhero, not like you— far from it as far as this town is concerned, Rao knows. But you… you’ve somehow seen past all the prejudice and the hate.” She breathed.

“You saw me, and that is something I will never take lightly, nor will I ever forget it.”

Lena was not surprised to see Kara crying again. But she nonetheless felt the teardrops stain her cheeks as she was kissed fiercely. “I will forever see past the hate, see past every single wall you’ll ever put up. I’ll always see you, Lena Luthor. Always.”

“Always.” Lena agreed, a brilliant smile coming to pass over her face. “I love you, Kara Zor-El.”

“I love you too, Lena Luthor.”

The odds had been stacked against them. Between the hate of their houses, between the fierce denial of friendship Lena first had— between the very roles they played in life. And even between the lies that Kara had wasted four years telling Lena.

She’d never imagined that Kara had been about to tell her the Super Secret when she did. But now she couldn’t imagine a different way of it playing out.

_(Kara had barged into her office one day, heart very clearly on her sleeve. Don’t get Lena wrong, she was pretty sure that Kara had always worn it on her sleeve. But this was different, this felt… More real than even Lena had seen before. It was odd and no small amount of concern began to cover her facial expression before Kara held up her hand._

_“I need to tell you something.”_

_Lena’s heart sank. Was this the moment she thought it was? The moment she’d been dreading for weeks…?_

_“I turned off the cameras in your office for this, so please, don’t get kidnapped in the duration?” Kara requested._

_“Kara, you’re starting to scare me.” Lena confessed. It wasn’t a lie, her heart was pounding inside her poor chest._

_“I’ve been lying to you. A lot. But I want to start telling you the truth, and that starts with this: Lena, you have always been enough for me. Always have been, and always will be. I was just… scared.”_

_“I know.” Lena whispered. “I know what you’ve been hiding.”_

_“I’m Supergirl, and I—“_

_“I know.” Lena interrupted. “I know who you are, Kara.”_

_“And I’m **super** in love with you.”_

_Well okay. That part, she didn’t know.)_

Of course, things were never as easy as that. They had to talk about things, sure. But…. Somehow the game had changed and all that mattered was that they were here and now they were. Together, as they should be. As they always would be.

“Speaking of that,” Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, reminiscent of one of the first moments they had shared. “I don’t want to be a Luthor anymore.” She told Kara. “I want to be yours. Wholly.”

“Thought that was already a fact.” Kara teased. “But I understand. You want to change your name when we’re married.” The words made her tingle all over, in the absolute best way. Lena herself made her tingle in the best way, made her heart and body and very soul sing. “Will you change L-Corp too?”

“No,” Lena decided as they snuggled closer to one another, Kara’s bracelet shining as the sun reflected. Lena was delighted to see how relaxed Kara looked. “I will just give over the right as CEO to Sam. Let her do with it what she wants.”

“You’ve thought this over.” Kara noted.

“I hope that’s okay— I mean, it’s my company, but you’re going to be my _wife._ If you don’t like what I’m doing, I’ll change.” Lena vowed. “But yes, I’ve thought it over a lot. Sam is ready for it. I have full faith in her. Plus, it’ll make her move back to National City!” A beam is placed onto the woman’s face.

“Lena, baby, of course it’s okay.” Kara assured her. “I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t a decision you made lightly. If it is, I support you. And it sounds like you have.” Kara must know how it made her feel when she was called a pet name, but each time she did, Lena blushed and brightly smiled.

“Thank you.” Lena murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to Kara’s jaw. “As for CatCo, I can’t ever sell _that,_ now can I?” she teased. “I have an investment there.”

“D’oh, that’s right.” Kara lightly retorted, giggling. “You invest a lot of your time there. Would be a shame for you to just let it go now.”

“Then again,” Lena drawled out, the laughter in her chest threatening to bubble out. She barely restrained herself. “I only bought it for an old friend.”

“I KNEW IT!” Kara shot upwards, laughing and practically _shaking_ in delight as Lena FINALLY admitted to the truth. “I knew you only bought it for me! You cared!” She crowed out.

“Kara Zor-El Danvers. Of course I cared! You were my best friend.” Lena snickered, finally letting the laughter give way. “And now you’re going to be my wife.” She sobered at the thought, her eyes a glassy green, marvelling at the thought.

“Yours, Lee. Always, right?” Kara hummed as she stood up from the couch reluctantly, though her eyes were still shining and she was still smiling. “Can I go tell Alex? I really wanna tell Alex. And oh, Eliza is going to be absolutely THRILLED to have you as her daughter at last! So will my mom. Oooh, can I take you to Argo?” Kara was rambling.

It was so endearing, that Lena couldn’t bring herself to make her stop until she mentioned Argo. “Uh, sure. If it’s safe for a human to go on the planet.” she conditionally agreed. “Now, shoo, you! Go off and tell everyone you know. I know you want to.” Lena teased. “I, myself, call dibs on telling Maggie and Sam.”

“Ugh, fine! Maybe we can tell Maggie and Alex together? Brunch. Or lunch! Or dinner? What time is it now? I want to tell them _now!”_ She was never good at waiting, Kara. Lena giggled again.

“Go call your moms, and I’ll set up a _dinner_ with Alex and Maggie. Nia, Brainy and the others can hear at the next game night.” That would be on Wednesday, so it wasn’t like that was so long to wait to hear.

“Brilliant. I love you.” Kara reminded Lena again, her eyes shining as she leaned forward, kissing her future wife. Her fiancée. Had she ever been this happy? She wasn’t sure.

“I love you too.” Lena replied softly, smiling as she hovered her thumbpad over the numbers that would call Sam Arias. Meanwhile, Kara was already dialing Eliza’s number. They’d wait and tell Alura In-Ze (Kara’s biological mum) when they could do it together; using the messaging device that Lena and Alura had collaborated to make.

It was only moments later when Ruby Arias answered the phone for her mother. “Hi Aunt Lena!” Ruby chirped. “Mom’s driving. Do you want her to pull over?” She offered.

“Yeah, please. I have some news.” Lena said, trying to sound casual. Her voice was far too high for that, though. She had failed— there was a first time for everything, she supposed with a light giggle.

“DID YOU—” Screeching tires. Then, rummaging sounds clutter the voice of the mother, her shout of victory loud in Lena’s ear as she stole her phone from Ruby. “DID YOU DO IT?!”

“I DID IT!” Lena shouted back, laughing.

“YOU PUT A BRACELET ON THE BEST THING THAT’S EVER BEEN YOURS? THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE? YOUR FAVOURITE PERSON? Which, by the way, ouch. Still offended.” Sam was crowing in delight.

“I did it!” Lena repeated in confirmation. “I’m.. I’d say I was sorry, but, well. Kara has taken that spot. Luckily, I hear there’s a new spot you can have.” She hummed happily. “Sam, I’m so happy. I’ve been crying off and on all day and we were— Ruby cover your ears— we were kissing, you know? And she noticed I was crying and she just… She stopped. Altogether, until she was sure I was good.”

“That is quite possibly the sweetest thing to ever happen to you.” Sam acknowledged. “Continue. What’d you say? You gave her the bracelet then, right? Did it work? Can I have one?!” She demanded.

“It really was the sweetest, just barely topping the first time Ruby called me her aunt.” Lena teased.

“I love you aunt Lena!” Ruby responded, a giggling sound making the phone go static-y for a moment. Then Sam made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat. “CONTINUE!”

“I gave her the speech I’d been working on, only abbreviated because you know, didn’t plan to do it just then.” Lena recited. “Then I went and got the bracelet, which yes, does work. I’ll try and talk about you getting one with the DEO, have to clear it by them.” Lena assured her.

“Excellent. She was crying?” Sam checked. Lena heard a sound like a slap, and a vague, “Ruby! It’s valid.”

“Oh, she was crying. Yes.” Lena laughed. “Anyway, that’s not the only reason I called.” Lena coughed.

“What else MATTERS?” Sam demanded.

“Uh, I matter too! Not just my proposal.” Lena scoffed.

“We’re going to put a pin in everything you were about to say. Did the GREAT LENA LUTHOR just admit she mattered?” Sam shouted again. Lena put the phone away from her ear, putting it instead on speaker.

“Yes, okay. Kara has influenced me maybe a little.” Lena stuck her tongue out just a little, focusing as she fiddled with her phone until she was able to text Jess a single exclamation mark.

“Okay, excellent. Love her. We stan.” Sam acknowledged. “Now, what was it you wanted to say?” She asked sweetly.

“I’m giving up on L-Corp. Resigning, effective after the wedding. So, uh, pardon the language Ruby but— Move your ass upstate.” Lena drawled out a demand, grinning to herself when Jess responded back to her text with _several_ exclamation marks. “Congrats to the new CEO of L-Corp.”

“What!” That was all Sam said at first. She was seemingly floored, and Lena almost wished they’d video called so that she could see it in digital flecks on a screen. “Are you sure, Lena? L-Corp is your baby. And Metropolis isn’t _that_ far away. Are you sure you’re not just trying to get your brunch buddy back?”

“That might have something to do with it, but really.” Lena acknowledged. “I’m sure about this. I want to dedicate myself to something new, where I can be known for doing something great.” She explained. “Instead of just bringing my brother’s company out of the hole he left it in.”

“Well, okay. That’s a fair point.” Sam responded. “Ruby and I will talk about this together though, okay? I promise we won’t leave you waiting too long though!” She vowed.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Lena promised. “I want you to be sure it’s the right choice for you, not just me.” She smiled in what she thought was an empty room, only to see Kara making her way back in. “Anyway, I gotta go. I love you both!” Sam and Ruby chorused the words before they hung up at the same time.

“Hey you.” Lena greeted Kara, smiling.

“Eliza wanted to say thank you for making an honest woman out of me.” Kara shuffled over to snuggle Lena on the couch as she handed the phone to her.

“Lena?” The woman in question had just put the phone to her ear when Eliza’s soothing voice came over the speaker.

“Hey Eliza.” A lump in Lena’s throat surprised her. “I did it!” She wasn’t going to cry, really. That is, until Eliza responded.

“I’m so proud of you. I can’t wait for the wedding, I was thinking something in the fall. You and Kara both would look so beautiful in the autumn leaves.” Eliza suggested.

Through her tears, Lena spluttered a laugh. “Thanks Eliza, I’ll keep that in mind.” She promised. “But really, _thank you.”_ She struggled to control her voice. “You and Alura have been the mothers I always wanted.”

“Always, right?” Eliza’s voice was thick with emotion. “I know that’s your word with Kara, but I hope you won’t mind me using it just this once. I will **always** be here for you, Lena. No matter what happens down the road. Not that I’m saying anything will, mind you— you two are growing old and grey on a rocking chair, far as I’m concerned!”

“I love you too.” Lena smiled through her tears at the unsaid words. “We’ll come visit soon, okay? Start hoarding those magazines.”

“I have been. Since you told me what you were planning.” Eliza assured her. Lena laughed. “Okay, I’ll let you two celebrate. I love you both!” They chorused back a reply back to her before hanging up.

Kara beamed down at Lena as they put their phones away. “So, _fiancée._ How should we spend the afternoon? I was thinking about Noonan’s earlier, but now all I can think about is this pretty bracelet I have on.” She paused. “And you. Always you.”

Lena blushed. “We could get some Noonan’s, sure. But! I also want to get some pie for tonight’s dinner with Alex and Maggie.” she suggested. “We’ll get your favourite.” She promised before Kara could even ask.

“Chocolate pecan pie.” They said at the same time, and Kara’s eyes lit up. “You know me so well.”

“Well I hope so. I’m going to be your wife!” Lena teased, standing up from the couch and then helping Kara up.

“To Noonan’s!” Kara wriggled with anticipation when Lena grabbed the keys from the keyring on the wall.

“Let’s go, darling.” Lena agreed. “Then we can do whatever you want. Maybe we’ll pick up some potstickers too?” She looked on in amusement as Kara lit up again.

“Chocolate pecan pie, and potstickers? Can we get pizza too?” Kara asked eagerly.

“Sure, whatever you want. As long as you can keep it all down and still be hungry for dinner!” Lena warned. “You have to actually eat at our engagement dinner. Or else.” She threateningly waved the keys at her future wife, before locking the door.

Kara laughed as they continued on down the hallway, the sound music to Lena’s ears. “You know I’m an endless food pit.” Lena shrugged, nodding. That was definitely true.

“Alright, leggo!” Who would have thought the ever elegant Lena Luthor would say something as informal as ‘leggo’? Surely no one in the press. Yet here she was.

They got into the car, and Kara immediately turned on the radio as Lena adjusted the seat in the driver’s position, so that she was able to drive properly— before her, Kara had driven last.

“All buckled?” Lena knew that she’d get hurt long before Kara in the case of a car accident, but she still liked to check.

“Buckled, check. Radio, check. Favourite cardigan on my favourite girl, check.” Kara responded cheekily.

Lena rolled her eyes, but smiled the next second as she started the car officially, rolling out of the parking lot of Kara’s apartment. Once they were on the street, Kara was singing along to the radio, and Lena was finally — well, happy. Not for the first time, exactly, but this bliss was new. The knowledge that Kara would be singing in her car forever? Heady. Heavy. Perfect.

“What do you think Alex and Maggie are going to say tonight?” Lena asked curiously. Kara of course knew her sister better than anyone else (except maybe Maggie.) but Maggie was more of Lena’s person. Maggie had become like a sister to the Luthor— there to tease and help and offer advice.

“They’re going to be so happy for us!” Kara emphatically said. “I mean, think about it. Alex obviously adores me,” the fact that Kara is so confident in Alex’s love was a constant source of Lena’s joy. “She always wants what’s best for me— and that’s you, Lee.” She was just as confident about this, for some reason that Lena can’t name— but will always be grateful for.

“Well, good. And Maggie?” Lena asked, uncertain about the other’s feelings.

“She was yours the moment you framed the hole in the wall that Alex shot.” It had been funny at the time, hilariously so, when Alex was so afraid of a mere spider that she had _shot_ at it. It was now a THING between the SuperFriends — a group Lena had never imagined she’d be let into.

Now she couldn’t live without it.

“Okay, okay. If you say so.” Lena was still cautious about this whole thing, but she was also really hopeful that she’d be accepted into the Danvers family— specifically by Alex. She knew Kara and Eliza had welcomed her wholeheartedly. But Alex, Alex was another story altogether. She knew that.

“I do!” Kara stated warmly. “Trust me?”

“Always.” Lena pulled into Noonan’s first, having already decided that unless Kara got her potsticker fix, she’d be grumpy.

“Always.” What a fun word to say, when it held that much meaning. “Wait, don’t get out yet!” Kara demanded as she got out herself.

“Okay.” Lena laughed, wondering what she was up to. She kept wondering, right up until the moment when Kara opened the door for her. “Sap.”

“I have to treat my _fiance_ right!” Kara insisted gallantly.

“Whatever you say, love.” Lena agreed, laughing.

The clicking of high heels against smooth concrete was the only sound for a long moment, as Kara helped her out of the car. “Thank you, darling.” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek. “To Noonan’s we go!” She was gratified by a grin from Kara.

When they walked into the restaurant, they were greeted by several of the waiters and waitresses. It was no secret that they were regulars to this fine establishment, and good tippers to boot.

Kara walked up to the counter as Lena secured the booth that they frequented. “Hey Char.” She greeted Charlotte Watson, one of the waitresses that they saw the most. “How’s your mum?”

“She’s good, Ms Danvers. How are you? And what can I get you and Lena today?” Charlotte responded with an easy smile.

“I’m good. Just here to get my potsticker fix!” Kara joked. “Lena would like the _gross_ kale salad that she usually has with sweet tea. I’ll take two servings of your hottest potstickers, and some Dr Pepper. Also, can we get some chocolate pecan pie to go?”

Charlotte wrote down their order, her hand hovering over the paper when Kara asked for the pie. “Sorry Ms Danvers, we _just_ sold the last slice.” She apologised, frowning. She hated to disappoint the sunny blonde, and she knew this would be a sore blow to her.

“Oh … Okay.” Kara seemed flustered. “Well, we’ll still get some food. You know where to get us?” Waiting a beat until Charlotte nodded, Kara paused. “Are you sure there’s none in the back?”

“Sorry.” A sigh escaped the waitress.

“Alright.” Kara nodded, trying to take the disappointment at face value. “See you in a few,” she nodded again before walking over to Lena at their booth. She sat down, looking deathly serious. “Lee, I’m sorry. We have to call off telling Alex and Maggie. Maybe even call off the wedding.” Her words were sorrowful.

Lena went white. “W-What? Why?” She whispered. “Did I do something wrong?” Gut reaction, Kara realised, but it still hurt her heart to know that Lena was so worried.

“Oh no, baby. There’s just a problem with our order. They’re out of the chocolate pecan pie!” Kara whined.

“Kara Danvers, I am going to stab you with my high heel.” Lena’s words were nonetheless filled with relief. “You scare me like that again, and I’ll call the wedding off myself!” She threatened half heartedly.

“Okay, okay. No need to go all badass CEO on me.” Kara winked. “I would never call off this wedding, Lena. You’re mine, and I’m yours. Always.” She promised, pulling one of Lena’s hands into both of hers.

“You’re my favourite.” Lena murmured in reply, an absent minded smile on her face as she succumbed to the easy comfort that Kara brought her.

They stayed like that, until their food arrived only a few minutes later. “Enjoy. Sorry again about your pie, Ms Danvers.” Charlotte apologised. Again.

“You know darling, I could just _make_ the pie myself.” Lena offered as she poked at her salad with her fork. 

“You can do that?” Kara demanded. “How come I never knew about this _amazing_ skill of yours, huh?” she wanted to know.

“Gee, I wonder why I did not tell the Kryptonian food disposal about my talent for baking.” Lena drawled out as Charlotte left, words low so as not to let the Kryptonian secret slip out to the wrong person.

“Is it because you hate me? It’s because you hate me, isn’t it.” Kara pouted.

“Yes. I definitely hate you.” Lena nodded, laughing as she swallowed a mouthful of lettuce. “So much that I’m going to make _two_ chocolate pecan pies for us tonight.” She smirked. Then, as green eyes sparkled with mischief, she added: “One of them is for _after_ our dinner. When Maggie and Alex leave….”

“Have I mentioned that I _really_ love you lately?” Kara nearly choked on a potsticker.

“Once or twice.” Lena hummed innocently. “I’ll take another though, can’t hurt to remind me every so often.” She teased.

A brief stop in the shoveling of food to mouth. Kara swallowed. Then, slowly, delicately— she brushed her lips against Lena’s knuckles. “I love you, Lena.” she whispered against the skin she’d just kissed.

Lena visibly shuddered as Kara pulled away. “I love you too.” She managed to whisper, shakily yet sure of her words. It was a complex combination, but then again— Lena was a complex person.

And Kara loved her for it.

“Right then,” Lena struggled to regain her composure, chuckling. “Let’s finish our food and get back to your apartment.” She suggested. “I need some time to make those pies for my favourite girl.” She winked.

Kara blushed, both from her words and her action. “Wanna see how many potstickers I can stuff in my mouth at once?” She offered. 

“I don’t, actually, but thanks for the offer!” They finished eating without any disturbing amount of potstickers in Kara’s mouth, which Lena was grateful for. Really grateful.

Once they were back at the apartment, Lena pulled out the ingredients and began to put together the filling for the pie.

“You really can do that.” Kara was wide-eyed. “And from scratch too. I’m hella in love with you, Lena Luthor.” She stated.

“I love you too, dear. Why don’t you go and finish that article you were writing for Snapper while I work on this?” Lena suggested. “I don’t need you to be test tasting every other minute.” She teased.

“Fine, just know that it wouldn’t be every other minute. I could restrain myself. It’d be every _two_ minutes. Thank you very much!” Kara whined as she walked backwards towards her laptop. She settled on the couch.

A few hours later found the article done, and the pies in the oven. They landed back together on the couch, cuddling one another. “You finish the article?” Lena murmured in Kara’s ear as she scratched the blonde’s head affectionately.

“Yep. I can smell the pies, so I won’t ask about them.” Kara responded, smiling. Sobering slightly, she wondered out loud. “Have you ever thought about what would have happened if I never told you? My secret?”

“You mean that you’re Supergirl?” Kara nodded. Lena continued: “I suppose I would have grown to resent you for it.” She whispered. “Since I was already pretty sure it was true….”

“I’m glad I told you.” Kara told her firmly. “Never regretted it. And you know what else I have never regretted?” She winked.

“Hmm, eating potstickers?” Lena teased.

“Well okay, yes. That too. But I’ve never, not for one second, regretted loving you.” Kara said with conviction.

Lena’s eyes were damn near filled with stars as she launched herself into Kara’s lap, kissing her. The kiss might have gone further, if not for the oven beeping just then. “Pies are ready.” Lena murmured, pulling away reluctantly.

“At least Maggie and Alex will be here soon,” Kara perked up. “We probably shouldn’t have started anything anyway.” She pointed out reasonably.

“I’m always gonna want to _start something_ with you, beautiful.” Lena responded.

“Flirt.” Kara pushed her away playfully as the oven beeped again. “Go get my pies before they burn.” She pouted.

“They’ll be fine. I promise.” Lena vowed as she pulled away again, laughing, as she got up from the couch to retrieve the pies from the oven.

Just then, there was a series of raps on their door. The guests had arrived! Lena suddenly felt very nervous as she wiped her hands off on her jeans. “Ready, babe?” Kara called out to her.

“I’m ready if you’re here with me.” Lena nodded, feigning confidence.

“Always, yeah?” Kara promised. Lena smiled. The blonde opened the door and squealed as soon as she saw her redheaded, adoptive sister.

“What’s got you so excited?” Alex laughed. “I just saw you yesterday!”

“Come on, bring it in, Sawyer.” Kara rushed to hug Maggie as well, ignoring Alex’s question.

“Oh, come on.” Alex whined. “Lena, make her tell me!”

“It can wait until you have something in your mouth.” Lena teased right back. “I’d love to see you choke on this news.”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers. Did you get your girlfriend pregnant?!” Maggie asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Oh my god. You didn’t. TELL ME you didn’t.” Alex bemoaned.

“Think about that for a second, ladies.” Kara sighed as she rolled her eyes, letting them into the apartment and shuffled over to Lena’s side. “We’re both girls. As much as we do the do, we’ll never produce a kangaroo from it.” She grinned.

“Oh, right.”

“Do the do? Kangaroo?”

“You two have sex?”

Maggie, Lena, and Alex respectively spoke all at once. Kara shrugged. “It’s a thing.” She assured them. It was, indeed, not a thing. But nobody tell Kara.

“Okay, okay, but how the hell would we create a kangaroo?” Lena demanded. “Is that like a Kryptonian thing I should be worried about?”

“No. You’re fine, babe. It’s just a phrase.” Kara assured.

“It’s not a phrase, but okay.” Alex rolled her eyes. “So Lena, why is it you want me to choke over this news?” She brought back the subject at hand.

“Guess you’ll see, huh?” Lena smugly replied.

“Oh, come on. Can’t we just tell them?” Kara whined. Lena softened, and Maggie snorted at the visible deflation of the Luthor. Whipped.

“I suppose so, sweetheart. If you really want to lose the opportunity to see Alex choking.” She teased.

“I think I’ll survive this once.” Kara assured, laughing. “Alex, Maggie. Come sit.” Kara started, gesturing for them all to follow her. She pulled Lena right into her lap, much to the “disgust” of Alex and the happiness of Lena.

“This sounds serious. Are you two breaking up?” Maggie asked, frowning.

“There’s no way. They’re like, destined to be together. Look at them.” Alex argued. “No way they are breaking up. Lena, Kara, tell her she’s an idiot.”

“Yeah, it’s actually the opposite of breaking up.” Lena said casually.

Kara then squealed, like, exceptionally loudly. “Look at my wrist, Alex.” She showed off the beautiful bracelet that Lena had given to her.

“El Marayah,” Alex read. “Wait. A bracelet?” Alex choked on her own spit— a fact that Lena considered a very huge victory.

“She proposed. Today. Like, this morning. Can you believe it? I’m getting married!” Kara shouted again.

Lena winced, turning away from Kara with a laugh. “Babe, you’re going to get a noise complaint. From me, if no one else.”

“I’m sorry! I just—” Kara cut off as Alex launched at her.

“You are ENGAGED!” Alex let out a teary eyed sob, her face burrowing into Kara’s neck. “Oh, Kara. I’m so happy for you.” She said. “You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I know Lena will give that to you.”

Lena let out a small, pleased sound of surprise. “You think so?” It’s asked in a small voice.

“Absolutely, Luthor.” Maggie spoke up in a soft voice. “You and Kara are soulmates. We’ve known it all along; just had to wait for you two to catch on.” She explained playfully. “Now, Kara,” Maggie started. “Since Lena doesn’t have anyone except for me, I feel the need to warn you: Break her heart and I’ll throw you into a portal right back to Argo City.” She threatened.

“Oh Rao.” Kara laughed. “I promise, I will never break her heart.” She saluted.

Lena cried. “Maggie, stop that. You’re going to ruin my reputation!”

“Hey! No throwing anyone into portals!” Alex jumped in.

“Okay. Then don’t let your sister break my sister’s heart.” Maggie shrugged. Lena whimpered. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, kissing her shoulder.

“You have a family now, darling. We’ll not you go. Never gonna be alone again.” She whispered against the fabric of the cardigan that Lena was still wearing, the one she stole from Kara’s closet.

Lena beamed through her tears. “I love you guys.” She choked out.

“Aw, Luthor. Come on.” Alex scuffed her heel against Lena’s high heel. “You’re going to make _me_ cry and that’s against the many NDAs I had you sign.” She warned.

“Sue me, then.” Lena shrugged, pushing the pointy end of her high heel back against Alex’s shoe. She giggled slightly through her tears.

“Dinner’s ready!” Kara shouted as soon as the oven beeped to alert them that the lasagne was finished cooking.

“Excellent. You want to get that out for us, darling? I’ll get myself cleaned up.” Lena stated.

“Got it all under control, babe. Though you don’t need to change, y’know. Perfection doesn’t need an editor.” Kara stated.

“You’re cute. But no, I just really want to rinse my face.” Lena promised.

“Okay. We’ll be here when you’re done.” Alex responded in Kara’s stead when Kara went to go get the food out of the oven.

“Can I come with you?” Maggie asked, trailing after Lena when she got the affirmation she needed.

“What’s up Maggie?” Lena asked as they reached the room that Kara and Lena shared. “You okay?”

“Actually, I was going to ask you that.” Maggie confessed. “I know how much you love Kara, and you must have proposed, so you _must_ be ready for this jump. But I just— wanted to check. It’s not that I doubt you two. Far from it! I just wanna check you’re ready, y’know? ‘Cause I’d hate to see you both break.” She said all in a rush.

Lena stopped in her tracks, pausing from rinsing her face off from the tears she’d shed earlier. Everything stopped for a second, as her brain tried to resonate with the fact that Maggie _cared._

Eventually, she turned to face Maggie. She nodded slowly. “I’ve put a lot of thought into this.” She explained. “I know Kara hurt me in the past, but I’ve hurt her too. We’re both so much better for it. We’re stronger for it — Kara would say something about El Marayah here, but since that’s her phrase, I’ll let her do it later.”

“But yes. I’m positive that this is the right choice for us. Are you okay with that?” Lena bit her lip as she waited in anticipation.

“Of course I am!” Maggie was quick to reassure her “sister.” “I just had to make sure that you were ready … I kinda like you, kid.”

“I love you too Maggie.” Lena whispered as she wiped her face cleaned. “But seriously, if you and Alex don’t stop making me cry I will make life very difficult as your in-law.” She promised, playfully grinning.

“Oh, I’m sure.” Maggie stuck her tongue out at Lena, laughing as well. “Come on, let’s go back to the party before Alex calls for an investigation team to see what I did with your body.” She joked.

“Ha, more like what I did with YOUR body!” Lena quipped back as they headed back, arm in arm, to the Danvers sisters. They all sat down at the family table and began to eat.

“Alex. Kara. Important question.” Maggie shot a glare over in Lena’s direction. “If Lena or I were to kill each other, who would it be?”

“Lena killed you.” They said in unison. Lena smirked.

“Thank you.” Lena told them.

“I’m suing all of you.” Maggie threw her hands up in despair.

“Sure, Jan.” Lena quipped, laughing.

“You’ve seen that meme? Or did you watch The Brady Bunch?” Maggie latched onto new information. “Can’t say which is more juicy to hear from you.”

“Okay— one, Jess sends me that meme all the time. She thinks she’s funny. Two, The Brady Bunch was an iconic show in the 90’s. Of course I’ve seen a few episodes!” Lena retorted.

“Jess Huang is a saint and you should give her a raise.” Alex announced.

“I love her, seriously. All the props to Jess the Secretary!” Maggie agreed.

Kara grinned wickedly. “You know Jess is already paid really well, right? Give Lena some credit. She pays the girl like, one corn chip an hour!”

“Kara.” Lena said in a warning tone, that was immediately pushed aside when she threw her head back and laughed. “Pretty sure I pay Jess better than Snapper pays you.” She stuck her tongue out at her fiancée.

“Hey now…. Okay, that’s probably true. But I made bank as Cat’s assistant!” Kara argued.

Maggie sighed. “I’m just part of the NYPD, nothing big. It’s not anything to shrug at though.”

“Being Director of the DEO has its perks.” Alex crowed.

“I’m transferring.” Maggie stated, playfully. “Gimme an agent badge! Oooh and an alien gun.” Now she looked like she was seriously considering it.

Lena grinned wickedly. “I bet I make more than any of you. Or all of you. Combined.” She spoke as if lording the fact over them.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, we can’t all be badass multi-billionaire CEOs.” Kara quipped back.

“Can’t believe you just one upped the Director of the DEO. Right in front of my lasagne. How rude of you.” Alex laughed.

“Oh, whatever.” Lena argued, giggling as she speared some of the lasagne onto her fork and ate it. The dinner continued on, laughter ensuing every few minutes as one of the women cracked a joke at the other’s expense.

Finally, as the couples broke apart for the night, and hugs were being given all around, Maggie squeezed Lena just a little tighter than normally. “So proud of you.” She breathed, making Lena feel like she could barely breathe for a second. Then she squeezed back, happy.

“That went well, didn’t it?” Lena turned back to Kara as the door shut behind them.

“Are you kidding? It went so well! Alex and Maggie were both so happy for us, for _you!”_ Kara informed Lena, smiling as she gathered the woman of her dreams close into her arms.

“Maggie seemed extra happy, I think.” Lena bit her lip as she leaned her head against Kara’s chest. They walked over to the familiar couch, snuggling tight to one another.

“Yeah! And Alex was too. They both accept you, Lee. Whether you believe it or not.” Kara’s voice was firm as she swatted at her fiancé playfully.

Lena swatted back, giggling as the playful taps dissolved into shoving one another, until Kara ended up accidentally pushing Lena off the couch with her super strength. “Oh Rao, Lena! I’m so sorry— are you okay?”

“I’m going to get you back for this, but other than that, yes, darling. Just fine.” Lena stood back up, straddling her fiancée with a grin. “Maybe you’ll pay more attention to where my body is now.” She stated, teasing.

“Uh, yeah. Definitely.” Kara nodded, giggling as she leaned up and forward, kissing Lena. “I’ll pay your body all the attention you want, babe.” She husked out.

Lena blushed, “Not where I was going with that, but okay. Sure thing, babe.” Lena murmured, kissing back with a happy sigh. They kissed for several minutes, just basking in the glow of their love being made into a vow.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart. “Time to tell Alura?” Lena offered, seeing the sleepiness in the Kryptonian’s face. It disappeared from her face at the mention of her mother. Fist pumping in the air, she nodded.

“Let’s go see if she’s available to talk to!” Kara agreed. “I’ll go get the communicator, you stay here.” She offered.

“Thanks babe. I”ll keep the couch warm for you.” Lena told her in response, grinning. Kara swatted at her again, laughing before she rushed off (using her super speed) to get the communicator device.

“Mum!” Kara was saying as the blonde walked back into the room, at more of a normal pace so as not to disturb the connection between Argo City and Earth. “How are you, mum? Oh, I’ve missed you.” She grinned over at Lena, unable to resist smacking a kiss on her cheek as she cuddled back to her side.

“Hello daughters,” Alura In-Ze responded with a chuckle. It still made Lena flush to hear the women she admired, refer to her as a daughter, but it was the best thing in the world. She wouldn’t change it for anything. “I’ve been fine, and yourselves?”

“We’re fine,” Lena chimed in. “In fact, there’s something Kara is squirming to tell you about.” Lena nudged her fiancée. “I’ll leave her to it.” She said fondly, smiling at Kara with a sort of doe-eyed expression.

To her surprise, Kara immediately burst into tears. “I’m sorry,” She said wetly. “I just— never imagined I’d get to tell my mum about someone like you Lena, about this.” She whispered, gesturing wildly.

“It’s okay honey, you’re okay. You have your mum now.” Lena murmured. “And I think she might be about to launch herself through the portal to get here, so maybe we should tell her what’s going on?” she asked nervously.

“Right.” Kara dried her eyes, smiling again. “Sorry mum, mental breakdowns wait for no hero.” She joked. “Luckily I have my fiancée to care for me, isn’t that right, darling?” She fairly beamed over at Lena.

“Fiancée?” Alura immediately caught on, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “Oh, Kara. Lena— I’m so happy for you both.” Alura immediately stood, taking the communicator with her. “I’ll be there in just a few minutes, if that’s alright? I’ve got to hug both of you.” She grinned broadly.

“We’ll see you in a few minutes.” Kara promised, grinning and chorusing a goodbye to her mother before hanging up. “That went even better than I thought it would.” Kara announced, dropping another kiss to Lena’s lips.

“Yeah?” Lena murmured against Kara’s lips. “Well you should know that we are NOT telling the Luthors until they find out in the tabloids and inevitably come to try and kill me for it.” Lena teasingly said— except it wasn’t quite funny, because it was accurate.

“Yeah, well, nobody’s gonna touch my fiancée but me, so there.” Kara tapped Lena’s nose, giggling to cover up how worried she was about it. “Come along then, babe. We’ve got to go get Mum from the DEO.” She stated, reluctantly standing up from the couch and dragging Lena with her.

“I can’t wait to see her, so I can only imagine how excited you are.” Lena smirked, pulling Kara close again to kiss her. They kissed for several moments, just basking in each other’s warmth before they pulled away. “Come on.” Lena whispered. “Your mum’s probably almost ready to go through.”

“Probably. I can’t wait to see her, you were right about that.” Kara agreed, smiling as they went down the elevator. It was half past midnight, but neither of them cared. Nor did the strange stares they received bother them. “I think she forgot about the time difference between here and Argo.” She announced when she noticed how dark it was outside.

“That’s okay. She’s always welcome, and it’s not like we were asleep anyway.” Lena shrugged. “Plus, with having our own elevator and cars— it makes everything a lot easier.” Lena got into the driver’s seat as Kara buckled in the passenger’s seat.

“True. Oh, I’m so excited to show her this beautiful bracelet you got me.” Kara announced, grinning as she toyed with the band around her wrist.

“I’m glad you like it, babe.” Lena smiled as she maneuvered the car around the roads to get to the DEO. She had been given access to the roadmap soon after Kara told her the secret—For when Supergirl inevitably got in a fight that knocked her out like a light, or when she suffered from a solarflare.

“I love it.” Kara corrected her. “And I love you too, in case that wasn’t obvious.” She beamed, and oh god, there was that smile, the one more like a beam. The smile that Lena got to wake up to every morning for the rest of her life. Lena was suddenly hit with it, all at once.

She’d grasped her chance at happiness, and she hadn’t done anything (yet) to mess it up. She might never mess it up, if what Kara said was true. And oh, Lena wanted to believe her. In a way, she _did_ believe her— There was no reason not to. There was nothing that Kara truly gained out of their relationship, except love.

And for some reason, that was all Kara wanted, Lena’s love.

Coughing to cover up the sudden softness, Lena continued to drive towards the DEO. Then Kara placed her hand over Lena’s, and it was like she was falling for Kara all over again. That was all it took, the simple gesture. God, Lena was whipped. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

Kara looked over at Lena just then, grinning. “Hey, what’s up?” She softened as she saw the look on Lena’s face. “You sure you’re alright with Mum coming out to visit?” She worried, biting her lip.

“Of course I am. Just thinking about how much I love you.” Lena confessed. “It kinda hit me that it’s all… real. I’m gonna marry the love of my life, my best friend.”

“Well it is real.” Kara confirmed in a soft voice. “I’m gonna marry the crap out of you, baby.” Kara determinedly announced, causing Lena to let out a snort of laughter.

“I’ll keep my crap to myself, thanks.” Lena quipped in response, shaking her head as she finally pulled up to the DEO.

“Lena! That’s disgusting.” Kara snickered, getting out of the car hurriedly. “I can’t wait to see Mum! I’m so happy she’s coming. Mostly though, I’m happy you said _yes!”_ With that said, Kara picked Lena up and twirled her around.

“Kara, put me down this instant!” Lena was laughing though, and as Kara hugged Lena to her chest, Lena sunk her hands into Kara’s hair. “I love you.” She whispered, soft and reverent, just before kissing her.

“I love you. To the moon and to Saturn.” Kara sighed against Lena’s lips. “We’re going to be so happy together. I promise.” And Lena believed her.

They stayed for just a moment, like this. Soft and stolen, steady kisses. Then they reluctantly pulled apart, agreeing to go get Kara’s mother and return to their home. Their home, Lena mused— feeling rather giddy about it all.

“Ah, there you two are. I was beginning to wonder if I had imagined you were coming to get me.” Alura’s voice spooked them from the world of just them two. She was wearing a familiar white dress, with blue trims. Lena grinned, shaking her head. 

“Sorry Alura, we were about to come in when your daughter,” she stuck an accusing finger at Kara, “decided to pick me up and twirl me around.” She’d said it accusingly, sure, but the face of absolute adoration she was wearing totally tripped her up on appearing irritated.

“Naturally.” Alura laughed, a twinkling sound. “But Lena, how many times will I have to tell you that you can call me Mum if you wish? You are to be my daughter now, officially.” She pointed out. “If we were on Krypton, or even Argo, you would have called me such from the very moment that you were betrothed.”

“Right.” Lena nodded. “I’m sorry… Just not used to being wanted as a daughter.” She added awkwardly. Alura reached over to hug her at the same time Kara did, squishing her in the middle of two of her favourite people in all the worlds.

“Sorry babe, but you’re rather stuck with us. You’re always going to be wanted here, whether as a Zor-El or as a Danvers.” Kara informed her.

“Indeed. Very wanted.” Alura confirmed, kissing the brunette’s head, lifting up just slightly to do so. Lena only cried a little, wiping her tears quickly before squeezing both of them as tightly as she could.

“Okay. Enough of that, let’s go home.” Lena suggested as she released her hold on Kara and Alura. “Good idea,” Kara agreed. “Mum, do you have all your stuff?” Kara added, looking behind her mother for suitcases.

“Yes, thank you.” Alura responded as Kara began to load them up into the car. The drive back was mundane, which Lena was grateful for. By the time they got home, it was late enough they all went to bed, Kara and Lena retiring together— their first night as an engaged couple. 

Lena was nearly beside herself with glee. She tried to resonate this with the years she’d been so unwanted. It was nearly unbelievable how much her life had changed (for the better, always for the better) ever since Kara had walked into her office for the first time.

The next day, Lena rose earlier than Kara, or so she thought. Kara was still asleep in bed beside her, but when Lena went for her morning coffee, she was touched to see that the superhero had used her power of flight to pick up a box of Lena’s favourite, chocolate croissants from Paris.

Beside the box, was a heartfelt note of promises to love Lena for the rest of her life. Sighing, like she was some sort of schoolgirl with her first crush, Lena pressed the letter to her chest. God, that woman was so sweet. She wondered how she had ever lived without her. She hoped she never had to find out if she could live without her now.

Alura was the next to wake up, humming some sort of Kryptonian tune. At least, that’s what Lena assumed, seeing as she didn’t recognise the melody. “Good morning, Mum.” Lena greeted with a small raise of her coffee cup. “Would you like a croissant? Kara saw fit to spoil me today.” She offered.

“Yes, thank you. Are the mugs still in the same place?” Alura gave Lena a bright smile. As she walked over to the kitchen, she turned to Lena for her answer.

“Yes,” Lena answered. “The coffee’s still warm too.” She nodded to the coffee maker— which was quite extensive (and expensive) with a sleepy smile.

“Great.” The Kryptonian smiled softly in return, going to make the coffee with ease. “So, do you have any plans for the day, daughter?” Alura asked curiously.

“Nothing I can’t push aside.” Lena replied as they settled together on the island chairs, side by side. “Why do you ask?”

“I was wondering if we could go shopping together,” Alura answered, a nervous sort of air about her as she took one of the croissants.

Swallowing her own bite of the croissant, Lena nodded, “Sure. That sounds like fun, Mum.” She agreed. “I’ll just need to rearrange a few things with Jess first.” The secretary would be slightly annoyed, but she’d understand. Especially after the engagement excitement of yesterday.

“Sounds perfect, if you are not too busy.” Alura happily said. “I don’t want to pull you away from work.”

“You’re not. It’s high time I took a break, if I’m honest. Kara will be glad you suggested it.” Lena added, shooting her future mother-in-law a smile.

“Kara will be happy about what?” Kara yawned, walking into the kitchen.

“Your— our mother has convinced me to play hooky at work today.” Kara lit up at Lena’s words. “We’re going to go shopping.”

“And Alex said last night, when I arrived at the DEO, she’d like to take you out too, my Kara.” Alura put in.

“Great.” Kara smiled brightly. “Lena, love, did you enjoy your croissants?” She asked hopefully, her eyes shining.

“Of course I did, you didn’t have to fly all the way to Paris though,” Lena scoffed playfully as she tugged Kara in for a kiss. “I rather enjoyed your note more, though.” She confessed softly against her fiancée’s lips.

“Mmm, anything for you.” Kara reassured Lena. They pulled away grinning. Kara stole one of the croissants, then decided, “I think I’ll call Alex after you two leave, and see what she has planned for me. In the meantime, I hereby call this a time for random dancing.” Lena groaned at Kara’s words. Feigning reluctance, Lena put down her croissant and got up — much to Alura’s confusion.

“I don’t want to dance if I’m not dancing with you.” Kara warbled offkey. Taylor Swift lyrics had never before sounded like a cat dying before Lena met Kara. But that was okay. Not everyone could be perfect at everything.

“I love you, dork.” Lena grinned as Kara spun Lena around, their arms flailing wildly as they danced. Kara was so good at making her laugh, Lena thought as they moved around the kitchen counter.

“I think I’m missing something, here.” Alura announced with an amused laugh.

“It’s okay Mum, your daughter just loves to dance.” Lena hummed a tune to herself as they continued to sway together.

“Your other daughter loves to humour me.” Kara shot her arms up in a power stance, which was _probably_ supposed to be a dance move. It just made Lena laugh all the harder.

“Mmm, you’re probably right about that.” Lena nodded seriously for a second. Then giggled, shaking her head. “Here, I have an idea.” She added. They stopped dancing for a second— Lena slightly out of breath, before calling out, “Alexa! Shuffle Taylor Swift.”

“Shuffling Taylor Swift.” Alexa’s electronic voice intoned. After a moment, the melodic tones of the American singer began to play. _“We were both young when I first saw you…I close my eyes, and the flashback starts. I’m standing there, on a balcony, in summer air.”_

“Perfect.” Kara and Lena hummed at the same time. Alura watched as they fell into step perfectly with one another, Kara’s hands on Lena’s hips. _“See the lights, see the party and the ballgowns. See you make your way through the crowd and say hello… Little did I know—_

“That you were Supergirl.” Lena quipped, as she always did, loud enough to be heard over the song. Kara and Alura let out unladylike snorts in unison. _“You were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said ‘Stay away from Juliet’....”_

They spun around the kitchen, Lena giggling as Kara lifted her in the air. Towards the end of the song, they each had a part to sing, and Lena knew she would start to cry as soon as it was over. Yet here they were…

“Supergirl, save me. I’ve been feeling so alone. I keep waiting but you never come. Is this in my head? I don’t know what to think….” Lena murmured, “She knelt to the ground, pulled out a ring and said…”

Kara pulled away from Lena’s hips, bending down onto one knee as she presented Lena with a small, velvet box, not dissimilar to the one that Lena had given her. “Marry me, Lena. I love you and that’s all I really know. I’ll save you from whatever harm— go pick out a white dress. It’s a love story… Baby, just say yes.”

Lena and Alura both gasped, Lena’s jaw dropping to accompany the sound. “H-How did you find time to do this?” Lena whispered as she knelt as well, gripping Kara’s strong arms tightly.

“Had it for a while. And by the way, still waiting on your answer.” Kara teased.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! And oh yes. I will marry you.” Lena nodded through her tears, lurching forward and kissing her lovingly. “Of course I’ll marry you. I proposed yesterday.” She ducked her head to kiss Kara again.

“Show it to me.” Lena whispered, gesturing to the bracelet box.

“I would like to see it too, if that’s not too much trouble.” Alura pretended to be irritated by the romance in front of her.

Kara grinned and helped Lena to stand. “But of course.” She opened the box, humming nervously. “I hope you like it.”

The bracelet was made of delicate metal, not quite one that Lena recognised— which had her attention already. The reds and blues that meant so much to Kara were also on this bracelet, and in the middle of the bracelet was a gem— a simple emerald, but Lena knew she would cherish it forever.

“Are you going to stare at me all day, or will you put it on me, dork?” Lena grinned. “It’s beautiful, my love. I’ll always wear it.” She vowed. She moved over to show Alura the bracelet, then turned to Kara. “What is this metal you used for it? I don’t think I recognise it.” To anyone else, Lena would not have admitted to her ignorance. But this was Kara.

“It’s _n’nth_ metal.” Kara murmured, smiling as she proudly watched Alura turn the bracelet over, admiring it. “N’nth metal is from a planet now destroyed.. Much like Krypton.” She said, wavering slightly before she continued. “It’s quite literally unable to be destroyed by a human.”

“N’nth metal. It’s beautiful, Kara.” Lena said earnestly. “I love it, and I love you.”

“I love you too, dearest.” Kara softened, reaching over to kiss her again.

“It’s indeed very beautiful, my daughter. I can’t help recognise it as something more meaningful, though.” Alura commented. “Is this not the metal we used for your pod?”

Kara blushed when Lena looked at her in awe. “Yes, it is.” She confirmed. “I wanted to give Lena a piece of my history, because she is my future.”

“That is perfect.” Alura agreed. Lena looked at Kara like she’d taken down one of the stars from the night sky, just for her.

Lena leaned against Kara’s side. “I love you, and I’d be honoured to learn anything Kryptonian that you’re willing to give me.” She announced, voice cracking.

Kara pecked Lena’s lips. “Perhaps mum can help with that too.” She offered, glancing at her mother.

“I’d be very honoured.” Alura confirmed. “And now that we’re all finished with breakfast, perhaps we ought to spread out and go our separate ways?” She suggested. “The outings I have planned for Lena are going to take us until afternoon.”

Lena grinned. “And I have a few ideas for our outing as well, Mum.” She added. “Go ahead, darling. I’ll see you for lunch? Noonan’s.” She suggested. “We can all meet up.”

“Sounds like a plan. I hope they have the pie this time.” Kara joked. She gave Lena a quick kiss, before she went to get dressed for the day.

Lena glanced over at Alura. They were both already dressed— Alura in her white and blue dress, and Lena in a professional black skirt with a blazer. “Shall we go now, then?” Lena grinned softly, admittedly a little nervous for whatever Alura had planned for her.

“Of course.” Alura agreed, standing from the bar stool she’d been sitting in. “Bye, Kara!” Lena called out before she walked out the door, hearing Kara call goodbye in return as she shut it.

“Ready to go?” Lena asked tentatively. “Where to first?” was her next question, when Alura nodded. As she was from another planet, Alura was not allowed to drive— until she’d passed a test, and the older woman just didn’t see the need for it.

“Actually, I was wondering if we could go to the DEO.” Alura’s answer was slightly confusing, at first, before the Kryptonian woman explained: “I want to train with you.” A smirk accompanied her words.

“Train _with_ me? Why?” Lena was confused, even as she got in the car and— after checking her passenger was buckled, drove towards the DEO.

“There are certain things on even Argo City that I would have you know. I’m sure Kara would be pleased as well, should you decide to tell her about our outing.” Alura responded.

“Alright.” Lena agreed, driving toward the DEO. “But after this, we’re going to go dress shopping. I want your opinions, and Kara can get Eliza to go shopping for hers.” Lena requested shyly.

“It would be an honour, daughter.” Alura looked pleased that Lena had thrown herself onto a limb like that.

“Thank you.” Lena murmured, reaching out to squeeze Alura’s hand for a second before going back to the wheel. The rest of the drive to the DEO passed in relatively quiet company.

Once there, Lena and Alura made their way up to the building, Lena typing in her passcode. “Let’s go change into something less confining, first.” She suggested. “Don’t want to ruin the pretty dress you have on, nor my skirt.” She pointed out.

“Good point,” Alura acknowledged. After they had changed, they met up in the sparring room. It was one of the sparring rooms with the lights embedded with red sun, so as to give Alura and Kara less of an advantage in their battles.

“Now, I know you can’t fly, but perhaps you can _climb.”_ Alura suggested, her eyebrow raising in a challenge as she gestured to the rock climbing wall. “It’s a useful skill,” she argued as Lena looked at it doubtfully.

“You won’t fall, Lena. Even with the red sun dampeners, I can catch you easily.” She added reassuringly.

“Okay, okay. I trust you.” Lena finally admitted defeat. “If I fall and break something, you have to be the one to tell Kara.” She joked lightly— though looking at her face, one wouldn’t be able to tell it was a joke.

“You won’t break anything.” If Alura wasn’t the kind person she was, she probably would have rolled her eyes here. As it were, instead the woman shook her head serenely. “You trust me, right daughter?” she persisted.

“Of course. But I’m just a tad bit afraid of heights.” Lena confessed, nervously looking upwards at the length of the wall.

“It’s a good thing I’ve this harness for you to latch into, then, isn’t it?” Alura replied simply, reaching to get the harness from the hook.

“Indeed,” Lena eyed the harness warily before she allowed Alura to wrap it around her waist, carefully tying it. “Right,” she clasped her hands together. “How do I do this?”

“First, I’m going to latch the other end of this harness up to the wall.” Alura spoke, doing the described as she spoke— Using her Kryptonian powers to reach the top more easily. Once that had been achieved, she lowered herself back to the ground. “Next, you climb.” She made it sound so simple, Lena mused with a groan.

Lena approached the rock climbing wall, her stomach curdling at the thought of climbing to the top, of reaching the ceiling. Nonetheless, Lena took a deep breath and started reaching for the first crevice which she was meant to hold.

Once she had the resting place in her hand, she began to lift herself up, her movements shaky yet full of determination. Climbing up to the next two foot and hand holds, Lena took a heavy breath. She was beginning to get higher up, when she started to slip.

“Hold on,” Alura encouraged. “Just grip your hands to the hand hold tighter.” Lena grit her teeth, doing as told. “Take a minute, collect yourself. Then try again.” Alura stated.

Lena took another breath, trying to focus on what she was doing, who she was with, and the end goal. She would not fall, not fatally at least, because Alura would catch her if anything were to happen with the harness.

Meanwhile, across town, Kara and Alex had decided to meet up at a boutique. “Alex, there you are! I’ve been wanting to try this dress on for like, twelve entire minutes.” Kara exclaimed when her sister arrived.

“What dress?” Alex raised an eyebrow, going to hug her sister. “Have you found The One without me?” she playfully pouted.

“No, no. At least, I don’t think so Maybe? But I want to play dress up!” Kara’s eyes shone with joy at the prospect of it. “And since Eliza isn’t due to be here until next week, I wanted _you_ here with me.” She explained. “Lena’s taken Mum as hers for the wedding,” she added with a laugh.

“You must be happy about that, yeah? And her too.” Alex asked knowingly. Kara nodded enthusiastically.

“The only thing that could make me happier is if Jeremiah, Zor-El, or Lena’s true mum appeared out of thin air.” Kara confessed. “I’m so happy, Alex. I literally— I don’t know how a person can live without their soulmate. I’m in love with her, Alex.” She whispered, tears springing to the young Kryptonian’s eyes.

“I know, sis. It’s beautiful to watch.” Alex responded honestly, squeezing her sister’s shoulder affectionately. “Now! Enough of this sappy crap.” She clapped her hands together excitedly. “Let’s see this dress.”

Kara giggled. “Alright, bet. Come on.” She walked over to the area where the dresses were stocked, dragging her sister with her. Blue eyes shone with joy as she took a dress off the clothing rack.  
“Go ahead and show me the dress.” Alex nodded. Kara returned the sharp nod, her jawline working nervously as she showed her sister the dress, holding it up to her chest. It was beautiful— a white dress under a sheer, rose and thorn lace pattern that went all the way down to the floor. The hem of the dress, as well as having a train, was made up of the same, sheer lace covering where Kara’s shoes were.. There were no straps, but that would not matter— Alex could already visualize the way Kara would look in it. She gasped, watching the way Kara’s entire demeanor searched Alex’s face, obviously anxious for Alex to like it.

“Oh honey.” Alex teared up, covering her mouth with both her hands. “ _Kara,_ this is your dress. You have to get it!”

“Are you sure? This is only the first one we’ve looked at…” Kara hesitated, fingering the fabric with a sigh. “I want to look perfect for Lena on our day.”

“It’s gorgeous, and I can’t imagine a better fit for you than this. Look at the way you’re lighting up.” Alex pointed to a mirror. “You shine in this dress.” she whispered. “How much does it cost?” she asked.

“Oh, shoot, didn’t even think to look! Let me see….” Kara fiddled around with the dress, looking at the tag before lighting up. “It’s in my price range! Actually, it will give me a $500 bonus to spend on the wedding.” She eagerly told Alex.

“That’s it, it’s a sign. We have to get it, like now!” Alex told her with a grin. “Come on Kar.” She tugged her sister towards the check out desk.

“Let’s go!” Kara agreed, a laugh bubbling out of her chest. “Hi...Kathy!” Kara beamed as she read the name tag on the cashier’s shirt. “I’d like to buy this dress.” She said, placing the dress onto the counter.

“Of course, Ma’am. When do you need it to be ready?” The cashier, Kathy, asked with a smile. “It’s a popular choice, if I may say. You’ll make a gorgeous… bride?” she guessed. Kara nodded, beaming again.

“In a month, please. These are my measurements.” Kara added, pulling out a piece of paper with hastily scrawled numbers on it, and showing it to Kathy. “It should only need a few adjustments, right? It’ll be ready in time?” She bit her lip.

“It should be ready for pickup in two weeks, Ma’am, if these measurements are accurate. You can come in for your initial fitting in just one.” Kathy answered. “You will have plenty of time before the big day.” The cashier finished punching in the numbers, checking the price with Kara before taking her credit card.

“Thank you. I can’t believe I found my dress so easily.” Kara sighed out dreamily, looking down at the dress again in awe. “It’s going to be so beautiful. I can’t wait to see my future wife in her dress, too.” She added, a grin stretching over her face.

The weeks flew by, far faster than either of them had been prepared for... but they were ready. Beyond ready even, to celebrate what had been true for a long time. They were, in all things, together. Today was just a very public, very romantic way of showing it.

The venue had been chosen; the day had been set. Lena had promised her outfit was taken care of— and Alura was tight-lipped about what it might look like. Even Eliza wouldn’t tell Kara, and it was driving her crazy! All they would say was that Lena would be the one waiting for Kara at the end of the aisle, not the other way around.

They had even decided on what their song would be. No, it wouldn’t be “Love Story,” as that had been the proposal’s song— Though Kara would have happily used it. Lena had instead found a better song for them, after hours of scrolling on YouTube and Spotify both, but once she had found it— Kara had agreed immediately: It was perfect.

Lena had given Kara a quick kiss the night before, before they separated. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll be the one at the end of the aisle.” She’d promised, humming as she stole another kiss. Kara grinned, squeezing Lena’s hand three times before reluctantly letting go.

“I’ll be the one in the pretty dress.” Kara had responded, laughing.

Now it was the day of their wedding, and Kara was nervous beyond all units of measurement. It wasn’t about the fear of Lena standing her up— no, that would never happen. Kara knew that. It was mostly because she was so worried about tripping, and falling on her face in front of the crowd, or even just the crowd itself.

It was nerve wracking.

Taking a deep breath, Kara looked over her shoulder at her adopted family, tears coming upward from her throat. “I love you guys. Thank you for making me a Danvers.” She whispered emotionally, reaching out to hug them tightly.

“Hey, none of that. You just got your makeup done!” Alex tsked, fanning her sister’s face with her hand and laughing. “Of course you’re a Danvers, sis. You’ve been a Danvers for… years now. Math is hard.” She shrugged.

“What Alex is trying to say is that we’re so proud to call you family, honey. And we are, so very proud of you.” Eliza was no better off than Kara, crying softly. At least she didn’t have Alex hovering over _her,_ Kara thought ruefully, chuckling despite the tears that had threatened to well up in her eyes.  
“Right, now that’s done with… Alura just texted me— Lena’s waiting for you, Kara.” Alex fiddled with her phone, typing out a quick response before putting her phone back in her purse. She was currently wearing an actual dress for once, a pale blue with no frills or lace. Just something sleek, although it probably hid a gun, knowing Alex. Maggie was dressed similarly, waiting down the aisle with Lena.

“Then let’s go. I can’t keep my _wife_ waiting, now can I?” Kara grinned widely, the words coming out breathlessly. “Shall we go, Eliza?” She asked, hugging her adoptive mother’s arm closer to her side as she stood. She’d chosen Eliza to give her away, as Alura had been too busy with Lena.

Kara didn’t mind that one bit.

The wedding march began to play as Eliza led Kara down the aisle, not that the bride noticed. Her eyes were only for her bride. She breathed out once, eyes shining as she watched Lena bite her lip at the sight of her. Lena was wearing a suit— and she rocked it. It was dark purple, with lighter stripes, and were those suspenders or was Kara just fantasizing at her own wedding? She couldn’t be sure.

Kara couldn’t stop grinning as she kissed Eliza’s cheek at the end of the aisle. Finally, she faced Lena. Taking her hands in hers, as directed. She mouthed, “You look beautiful.” and she beamed when Lena just winked, biting her lip as she sized Kara up again— Kara blushed at the sight of it.

The officiate of the wedding was Brainiac-5, better known to his friends as “Brainy.” What he might lack in social skills, would be more than made up for in his formality of speech. He could do this wedding in his sleep. Kara peeked over, making sure he wasn’t sleeping on the job— _just in case._

He wasn’t. Thank Rao. Now came the scary part— The speech and the vows. Lena and she had chosen to speak their own vows. Kara was going to cry, that much was clear. But she’d determined herself to do the same for Lena, she thought with a sly grin.

“Beloved friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of two souls— who have long since been entwined. Kara Zor-El Danvers, do you take Lena Kieran Luthor to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor?” Brainy asked.

Lena looked at her expectantly, grinning. Kara breathed out a swift, “I do.”

“And do you, Lena Kieran Luthor, take Kara Zor-El Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor?” Brainy turned to Lena, and Kara waited, grinning as well.

“Oh yes. I mean— I do.” Lena quickly responded, blushing.

“And so the vow is made. Lena and Kara have chosen to speak their own vows. Who would like to go first?” Brainy asked.

“I will.” Kara spoke up first, blushing as Lena looked excitedly at her, a wide smile on the woman’s face.

“Lena, when I first met you… I didn’t know what I was expecting, but you weren’t it.” Kara bit her lip as she joined hands with Lena. “I had my breath taken from me when you smiled at me for the first time. Then you encouraged my lifestyle, my career. You embraced me for who I was then, and encouraged me to be who I am now, and I never want you to stop doing that.” She paused, emotionally watching the person who would be her wife in a few minutes.

“I first realised I was in love with you when, funnily enough, I shared my potstickers with you. Without you even asking, I gave up my beloved food and you didn’t even notice it. If you were anyone else, you might have lost a limb.” Kara heard chuckles throughout the guests. She stared deep into Lena’s eyes.

“I’m going to love you for the rest of my life.” Kara told her with conviction in her voice as she spoke directly to Lena. “Even if we crash, even if you were to turn around right now and never let me hear from you again. I’m going to love you. And I’m always, always going to believe in you. Your goodness, your light.”

“I vow to you that I’m going to remind you to eat and hydrate so you don’t die-drate.” She cracked a joke. No one laughed. She cleared her throat. “I promise to you that I am always going to support you. In business, in our personal lives, and in everything you do. Thank you for allowing me to be in your light this long. I hope I stay in your orbit until I’m in Rao’s halls.” She breathed out.

By the end of Kara’s speech, Lena was openly crying— in front of everyone they knew. Kara sighed, rubbing the back of Lena’s hands to hopefully calm her down, reassure her. “I love you.” She mouthed.

“I love you, Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Lena began after a pregnant pause. “When I left Metropolis, it wasn’t just because I wanted a new life to restart L-Corp. I broke up with Jack because I wanted to share a home with a Kryptonian… and little did I know, it would wind up being this true.” Lena chuckled. “I want to share my home with you, build new ones, and share the memories we create too.” She continued.

“My vow to you is that you’re never going to feel alone again. You’re never going to worry about coming home to an empty house. You’re not even going to sleep in an empty bed. I’ll share everything with you, my love. My house, my company, and perhaps what you want most of all: my heart.” Lena spoke meaningfully.

“I never dreamed I would be marrying Supergirl, not after all the hatred between our families. But in doing this action, in making my choice — that’s you, by the way… I’m securing a better future. Not just for myself, and not just for you. But for the entire galaxy. We’ll make the world a better place, together.”

She paused. Then, at the same time, they spoke: “El marayah.” Kara’s voice was all choked up.

“That was beautiful, Kara, Lena.” Brainy wiped away a tear. “Now, does anyone have the bracelets?” He cleared his throat.

“Here they are, Aunties, Brainy.” Ruby rushed upward from her chair in the front row to give her aunts the bracelets.

“Thank you Ruby.” Kara chuckled, kissing the girl’s brown hair. “Now, I believe I was just about to do something. Can’t imagine what it was though. Lena, any ideas?” She tapped her chin playfully.

“If you don’t put a bracelet on me in the next five seconds, Kara Zor-El—“ Lena started to threaten her.

“Okay, okay.” Kara laughed. “Not the time for jokes. I get it.” She smiled brightly, tears in her eyes as she gave Lena the bracelet, securing it on her wrist. It was a brilliant shade of blue, the same as Kara’s eyes.

“I love you.” Lena whispered as she admired the bracelet for a second, before taking the bracelet from Brainy that was meant for Kara and placing it on her wife’s wrist.

“I now pronounce you as wives.” Brainy pronounced, taking their joined hands and raising them high to the crowd. “You may now kiss your bride.”

The crowd erupted in cheers, everyone standing up to clap. Kara and Lena didn’t notice, too caught up in one another. For a moment, all they did was stare giddily. Then they were kissing, heavy like they’d never get another chance.

As they pulled apart, gasping, Kara giggled. “Shall we dance then, my wife?” She beamed, her eyes lighting up as she realised what she had just said. “My wife! I have a wife! Hey, Alex! I have a wife!” She cried out, seeing her sister approach.

“Yeah, I know!” Alex laughed, shaking her head as she embraced the newlyweds. “I was there and everything.” She joked. “Hey, guess what Lena? I love you.” She tapped her sister-in-law’s nose.

“Alex Danvers, do you really want to make me cry right now?” Lena whined. “I love you too, but that’s just rude.” She playfully smacked Alex then turned back to Kara. “Let’s hit the floor, my love.” She agreed.

Nia was the DJ. She called everyone’s attention to the dance floor as she set up the first dance for the newly married couple. Finally, their song began to play as they swayed back and forth, Lena’s hand coming up to tangle in Kara’s hair.

_“There’s glitter on the floor after the party, girls carrying their shoes down in the lobby. Candle wax and polaroids on the hardwood floor— you and me from the night before. But, don’t read the last page. I’ll stay when you’re lost, you’re scared, or you’re turning away. I want your midnights, but I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day.”_

Taylor Swift’s soft voice played over the hushed room. _“Hold on, to the memories, they will hold on to you. Hold on to the memories, they will hold on to you. And I will hold onto you.”_ Kara was nuzzling into Lena’s neck as the song continued to play.

Lena murmured along to the song, “Please don’t ever become a stranger whose laugh I could recognise anywhere.”

“Never. I will hold on to you.” Kara murmured back, the moment extremely emotionally charged as she pulled away to kiss her wife. “I can tell that it’s gonna be a long road, babe.” Kara murmured against the woman’s lips.

“I love you Kara Danvers.”

“Quite right.” Kara quipped. “Yes, and I love you too, Lena Danvers.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just start by saying that this fanfic literally took ten years off my life? I was up all night writing at least 3 days during the whole thing. But taking part in a fandom wide event like this, a _Big Bang_ was SUCH an honour. I got to know some seriously INCREDIBLE writers and artists alike. To quote Taylor Swift (Which I did a lot already, right? *crowd groans*) I should say this: I'll never be the same now.
> 
> Literally. Mainly because in two months I wrote over 30k words, two fanfics, each roughly 15k words. It has challenged me both as a writer, and also as a person 'cause let's face it; Your girl is NOT good under duress. And yet here we are. HERE WE ARE!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy(ed) this fanfic as much as I did. Because truthfully, I did enjoy it... despite me ripping my hair out and crying and staying up all night woof.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Favourite Cardigan (Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739163) by [Ookami777](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami777/pseuds/Ookami777)
  * [Favourite Cardigan (cover art)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737657) by [yellowermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowermine/pseuds/yellowermine)




End file.
